The Silver Moon Rebellion
The Silver Moon Rebellion is a Campaign set in the world of Sorakos. The campaign is designed for a Dungeons & Dragons setting, specifically 4th Edition. Player Characters * Darius Kurn, Sorcerer (played by Nick) * Hungrig, Druid (played by MrStabs) * Miri, Shaman (played by John) * Gavroche Greyholt, Rogue (played by Eric) * Halikar, Fighter (played by Cat) * Delarian, Sword Mage (played by Scott) * Cala, Elementalist (played by Christina) Setting Location and History The Silver Moon Rebellion takes place in the world of Sorakos, specifically the nations of the Garnician Republic and the Zahn Empire. Six years prior to the events that started the campaign the two nations engaged in a four-year war (thus ending two years before the campaign began) and have since had tension. The Republic lies in the west, the Empire in the east. North of the two nations is a very dense region of mountains few people have dared to travel through, and the rest of the continent is surrounded by water. The Republic believes in democracy, being governed by the Council of Rings with the Garnician Republican Guard handling military matters. The Republic city of Dream Forge is their biggest economic advantage, being their primary source of Dreamstone. The use of magic in the Republic requires a license, though one can be obtained in many ways, including via simple payments, military service or joining a church. The country's transportation infrastructure is primarily handled through its rail system and Sky Skiffs. The Empire beleives in theocracy, being governed by an Emperor or Empress. The imperial leader is seen as a religious figure chosen by the gods, the ruler also being seemingly immortal as the current ruler, Empress Mara Thanon, has been in power for an estimated two hundred years. A major boon to the Empire's economy is trade with the Feywild Commonwealth, a major city within its own borders. Magic in the Empire is available to all, but it is more common for mages and the like to be aristocrats due to the cost of training. The country's transportation infrastructure is more traditional, though they make more use of caravans that travel through the Whisperwind. Campaign The players play the role of key operatives for the rebel faction known as Silver Moon, which is dedicated to stopping a Garnician Republican Guard conspiracy to start a new war with the Zahn Empire and wipe out the Fey. The players decide their own goals and manage the rebellion's forces. Events Prelude: Rebel Dawn Driscoll Cuchulain and Salaris Veihd recruit Darius Kurn, Hungrig, Miri, Gavroche Greyholt and Halikar to join Silver Moon in Haven. Amongst the other recruits is, unfortunately, a band of pirates, whose leader manages to engage Driscoll in single combat, resulting in both of their deaths. With few resources, Salaris makes the new recruits her go-to team. Chapter 1: A New Hope The party travels to Skyskiff Armory where, according to Wynne Raftor, the workers are ready to revolt. After infiltrating the armory's prison imprisoned foremen Quarion Zolerii and Anastriana Lorhalien are freed. Inside the foreman tower Erim Dawntracker is then rescued, after which a riot breaks out. Lars Garbonde, the commander of the armory who has become bitter, agrees to surrender and possibly join Silver Moon if the Fire Heralds at the base are dealt with. Tanim Minas and several of her troops are killed, Lars then officially joining Silver Moon along with his surviving men and the remaining workers. The party receives a Sky Skiff, The Little Bastard. Chapter 2: Train Job The party travels to Gateway in the hopes of capturing Gem Lord Zalerech Sacheverell, who apparently hired the pirates to kill the Silver Moon leaders. It is learned Zalerech will be taking a train to Dragonkeep Prison, apparently with a high-value prisoner. Prusaadi Dawntracker, governor of Haven, is also shown to be up to something suspicious. The attack on the train sees Chadwick Rynel striking on behalf of Prusaadi while the party attacks from the other side, hooking the train with grappling chains. Arcon, Thonan Moonshadow and Estria Bridune are rescued and Chadwick is killed. Zalerech does appear but so does Wralize Daecrusta, forcing the party to retreat, but not before dropping the train while its several feet in the air, capturing the engine and leaving the two Gem Lords in the dust below. Chapter 3: The Sound of Drums Stopping off at Skyskiff Armory the party interrogated Estria Bridune and Thonan Moonshadow. Estria was eventually sent with Arcon as her protector to Marquis to speak with her family while Thonan was sent home, though with a Dreamstone in case he wished to contact Silver Moon. A new Sky Skiff, The Dreadnought, was completed and The Little Bastard was better equipped as the party returned to Haven. Thonan had disclosed that Keonis Li was in on the conspiracy with Prusaadi Dawntracker, Governor of Haven, to allow for its annexation. Keonis was inspecting travellers entering Haven upon the party's return so they entered the Whisperwind, Darius Kurn trying to send her a message but it was intercepted by Hungrig. Underground the party encountered Zerris Yashar, who'd just sold a Hippogriff illegally to a Gnoll before being ambushed. Zerris's life was spared in exchange for helping the party meet the Governor, as Zerris a prominent member of the Haven black market. A meeting was arranged for at the Greenbow Inn, its owner Lionel Berhan eventually agreeing to assist. Prusaadi, Keonis and their four Black Dragoon escorts all drank wine laced with a sleeping potion brewed by Wynne Raftor, leading to their capture and the recovery of documents exposing the Govenor's dealings. Chapter 4: Hunter's Moon Prusaadi Dawntracker reluctantly signed documents naming Silver Moon member Erim Dawntracker as the new governor of Haven, also revealing that Thremyal Vitus is conspiring to build a new form of Sky Skiff which will be used to frame the Zahn Empire for some unknown attack. Erim is made governor but to deal with Boros Rynel and Hawk Sunsky, who may not be loyal to Erim, a ruse was created claiming a Gnoll warband was on the rise in the Borderlands. Boros, with Hawk accompanying him, set out aboard The Eclipse, Haven's main Sky Skiff, to deal with the threat. At the same time Silver Moon sent both of their own skiffs after the Eclipse, Gavroche Greyholt's House Greyholt forces also moving in to help in the upcoming battle. The ambush was executed more or less flawlessly, the Eclipse damaged but not destroyed, the Gnolls annihilated along with Boros, Hawk and their troops. Malthus was present at the battle but fled, Hungrig encountering an illusionary double of him. House Greyholt allied with Silver Moon and back in Haven Gregarious Armitage and Lars Garbonde were appointed to the positions of Chancellor and Military Commander respectively, thus recruiting the Shadowlords to the Silver Moon banner as well. Chapter 5: The Best of Both Worlds Silver Moon, needing to strengthen its hold on Haven, investigate events in Southreach and evacuate Skyskiff Armory, got to work. Darius Kurn suggested his home of Falcon's Point as a possible new base of operations for the rebellion, it being in neutral territory and central. The party journeyed to the Borderlands village only to discover it under the control of demons and wild abominations. Malthus helped the party slip inside and Darius encountered Peblas Starfeon, the Soothsayer who apparently granted him his own power while turning his brother Andros Kurn into the demonic ruler of the town. Having apparently killed Peblas before it was a shock to see him alive, but Peblas turned out to be a Doppleganger. Attacking an altar in the center of the town the party encountered Peblas and Andros, or so they thought. Peblas was once again a Doppleganger and Andros was an illusion, his bones trapped inside an obsidian throne that was destroyed by a captured Bulette. With the throne destroyed the demons lost their power and were vanquished, but a dark cloud that had hung over Falcon's Point dissipated to reveal a white dragon. The dragon then confronted the party, speaking with Andros's voice. Andros claimed he was now an Emperor, but after a grueling battle Andros lay dead, Halikar having driven his flail through the dragon's skull. Falcon's Point was liberated for good and Peblas revealed his true self, admitting to being a Flamen with the Imperium Order. Peblas explained events in the Borderlands were all a part of a plan to draw the Garnician Republican Guard's attention away from Haven and Southreach, then mentioning Hungrig's mother Harriet had been found. Peblas was allowed to leave on the chance that an alliance with the Zahn Empire could be made. Rosalyn Kurn was discovered to have been kidnapped by someone with an Ibonian Cruiser while Halikar was made the Warden Commander of Falcon's Point, the town now welcoming Silver Moon as their protectors and allies. Chapter 6: In the Pale Moonlight After securing Falcon's Point and being joined by Delarian, an emissary from the Feywild Commonwealth, the party journeyed to Southreach, hoping to meet up with their allies and strike at Thremyal Vitus and the Storm Rider as well as potentially rescue Rosalyn Kurn. The party attempted to sneak into the city after discovering people on the look out for them and succeeded by going through the Whisperwind and posing as merchants. At a shop in the city's paper market the party met with Salaris Veihd, Tyrion Stark and Wynne Raftor as well as some friendly allies. It was confirmed the Storm Rider was being built by the docks and that the Zahn Empire had what was believed to be Harriet in another unknown part of the city. Deciding to strike the Storm Rider hard the Shadowlords were called in, with plans also made to attack with both The Little Bastard and The Dreadnought. While scouting the Storm Rider's location the party was accosted by mysterious thugs who attacked upon realizing the group was Silver Moon. The thugs turned out be members of the Garnician Republican Guard who were in disguise and promptly died trying to protect the secret of the Storm Rider. Thremyal's forces suddenly started to mobilize, breaking away some of the fake buildings that were hiding the airship and causing chaos within the city, right as reinforcments for Silver Moon arrived. Spotting Thremyal in what appeared to be a command tower on top of the airship's deck, the party managed to, with some difficulty, scale it and break in, confronting the gem lord. After a brutal fight Thremyal was killed, dropping the Diamond of Garnicia. Translation of enemy conversations revealed that Zalerech Sacheverell had actually lost his legs during the rebellion's assault on the prison train, thus showing that the rebels are gaining infamy and that the Republican Guard has been trying to keep the rebel's actions secret. As the rebels savored their victory The Prominence suddenly arrived to attack the Storm Rider, only to in turn be struck by a force of Ibonian Cruisers that deposited Harriet onto the ship's deck. Fire was coordinated on Harriet and The Little Bastard, commanded by Halikar, managed to capture the Prominence. Harriet was forced into the sea and the Storm Rider managed to lift off. Soon after another changeling posing as Peblas Starfeon arrived, demanding the Zahn Empire be given the Storm Rider in exchange for support, the life of Rosalyn Kurn and the sparing of Falcon's Point. Hungrig instead ate the envoy, but Malthus and snuck aboard with the envoy and threw in his lot with the rebels. With the Empire now an enemy of the rebellion and the revelation that Waterkeep was to be the target for the false Imperial attack launched by the Storm Rider, which Estria Bridune confirmed. Chapter 7: Winter is Coming Silver Moon elected to launch a two-pronged attack: The Sky Skiff fleet would attack Dragonkeep Prison and free potential allies to the cause, also risking conflict with Dahroul Bridune, while the Storm Rider would attack the Floating Fortress in the Zahn Empire. The party struck out towards the Fortress aboard the Storm Rider, taking a large force of Shadowlords with them. Underwater explosives were planted and then detonated, destroying the Fortress's key floaters, and the act drew the attention of a Dragon Turtle. The Turtle attacked an intact piece of the fortress while the party raided the central platform, which was slowly sinking, capturing a few higher-ranking members of the military and a couple of doppelgangers. Andoria Talion awaited the party in her main chamber, conjuring doubles of herself. Eventually the doubles were vanquished and Andoria was captured after the tower began to tilt and sink. Darius Kurn just barely cheated after both nearly falling into the sea below and being mauled by the Dragon Turtle. Upon fleeing aboard the Storm Rider news arrived from Dragoonkeep: Dahroul Bridune was dead, but Dragonkeep was destroyed along with him, Salaris Veihd also caught in the explosion and killed. Elwyn Bridune then formally declared war against the Empire. Chapter 8: Road House Silver Moon faces a power vacuum with the death of Salaris Veihd. The party returned to Falcon's Point to face a great deal of news: Imperial Barony forces were gathering in the south, Baridos had an Imperial Legion force gathering in it, Gateway had a Garnician Republican Guard force gathering in it and Skyskiff Armory was reclaimed by the Republic. Malthus revealed himself to be Miri's father and a Lich, having been resurrected by the Imperium Order to serve them, the Order also who razed Miri's childhood home near Easton. Isara Regule and Tora Minas revealed the White Oracles practice brainwashing techniques, Isara also possessing knowledge of the Free Mages. Vincent Regule revealed the Oracles kidnapped his sister from Baridos and he himself was ousted from power after wanting to free his barony's slaves. Andoria Talion revealed that it was claimed that beneath the Doom Sea was some kind of weapon that Mara Thanon could control, though what exactly was unclear. Silence, after much frustration, revealed the existence of the Black Hand, who serve the Empress directly, Peblas Starfeon is a real person, and that Rosalyn Kurn was possibly being held in Trade Port, Waterkeep or Marquis by Medusae mercenaries. Hungrig meanwhile managed to rescue a finger belonging to Salaris from the ruins of Dragonkeep Prison, where it was confirmed no remnant of Dahroul Bridune could be found but his gem was, which was sent to Marquis with Zalerech Sacheverell. Arcon contacted Silver Moon to warn them that Estria Bridune had been captured, and it seems clear that Malron Plague-Walker plans to make her become the new Sapphire Knight, possibly by brainwashing. The party decided that Baridos would be their destination, taking Vincent with them. Upon arriving in Baridos the party entered a bar occupied by miners and ended up starting a brawl between the free men and the slaves. The miners were scared of by Miri's bear spirit. Later the party went to the Prancing Pebble where they encountered a Peblas Starfeon duplicate meeting with a group of Medusae mercenaries. Hungrig attacked and during the ensuing chaos Jason Elwes, an Imperial Flamesinger, ended up helping Vincent start a riot against Baroness Brey Stavenger. Most of the Medusae escaped save one, who was captured, while Hungrig ate the Peblas duplicate and Jason decided to join with Silver Moon. Arriving at the baron's mansion the riot allowed Silver Moon to break inside, Hungrig eating Brey. Baridos became a site of conflict, Vincent returning as Baron, and a poison created to kill orcs was discovered in the mansion. Chapter 9: Fear the Alien Silver Moon pursued Cassandris Magnor and her mercenaries into the Orc Nexus. The group found a tense political climate as Dorgin Stone-Jaw met with envoys from the Garnician Republic and the Zahn Empire, Glint Evermead and Prismeus Carnago. Ulag Shadow-Eyes assisted Silver Moon, being an old friend of Darius Kurn's, and they discovered the Skull-Reaver clan was helping Cassandris and her mercenaries. Murgok Skull-Reaver was eventually outed as being allied with the mercenaries and thus the Empire, trying to frame them as would-be assassins of Dorgin. Gavroche Greyholt killed Prismeus in the confusion while Dorgin interrogated Glint and Murgok gave up Cassandris to the party. Cassandris revealed Rosalyn Kurn was being held in Marquis and promised to help them find her as well as potentially help attack Tyrant Eye Fortress if they used The Predator to move her people from the Stone Islands to the Borderlands. While Ulag slew Murgok in single combat Dorgin, fresh off of killing Glint, revealed The Red Wings were on the way to attack the Nexus, armed with the same orc plague found in Baridos. The Red Wings were called off when Darius Kurn successfully posed as Glint, claiming the orcs had agreed to Republic demands. After the conflict was avoided Dorgin revealed Bone-Splitter clan spies in Gateway had retrieved the missing part of the Storm Rider design specifications Silver Moon had recovered from Prusaadi Dawntracker. An alliance with the Nexus secured and the exodus of Cassandris's tribe from the Stone Islands underway, Tyrion Stark revealed his spies had located Estria Bridune and Rosalyn Kurn in Marquis: Estria in the hands of Malron Plague-Walker and Rosalyn hidden in a museum. Chapter 10: Capitol Punishment Marquis the next target of Silver Moon, the group desiring to rescue Rosalyn Kurn and Estria Bridune as well as Arcon. Using false papers the party slipped into the city and found Arcon in the sewers. The party then entered the east district of the city and found a museum holding a statue of Rosalyn. The statue turned out to be a Dryad, the enter museum a trap, but the party overcame them and recovered the real Rosalyn while Fire Heralds led by Akane Date showed up to burn the place of unlicensed magic. Estria is all that remained, being held in the White Oracle Temple. A three-pronged distraction was launched, Delarian posing as the new Diamond Blademaster in Marquis Port while The Predator launched a flourishing show of force and The Little Bastard unleashed a lycanthropy outbreak. The city revealed two new weapons: a lightning cannon (meaning there was a spy within Silver Moon) and some sort of enhanced force cannon. The party met with Cala, who helped them sneak into the Temple through the waterways. Inside the group was taunted by Malron Plague-Walker via Dreamstone and encountered both traps and magical foes. Confronting Malron the party learned about the artifacts from the First Era of Sorakos, including the Cards of Fate, and discovered Malron was actually a Beholder Eye Tyrant. The party managed to escape with Estria but learned from Gilroy Torran that the White Oracles were now rebelling themselves. Chapter 11: Who Goes There? Returning to Falcon's Point the party decided to weed out the Silver Moon spy. Tyrion Stark offered a starting point and the group investigated, eventually unraveling the truth: Salaris Veihd, very soon after her death, was resurrected by the Garnician Republican Guard and then brainwashed before being killed again. Salaris then deceived Keiran Kurn, posing as a dwarf using Gavroche Greyholt's hat of disguise, into doing her dirty work, including collecting cleaning supplies to mask her scent. Salaris had her intel sent to Zerris Yashar in Haven, who is in fact affiliated with the White Oracles. Around the same time Rosalyn Kurn was restored to flesh and the White Oracles managed to capture Southreach. Delarian recalled that perhaps Stormhold Academy or someone in the Feywild Commonwealth might be able to help cure the brainwashing, given its powerful nature as the object that did so was a gift from Wee Jas. Running Gags * Hungrig eats someone: 22 * "You're Silver Moon aren't you?": 19 * Peblas Starfeon 'deaths': 5 * Cake-boarding: 8 * Smartass Delarian: 7 * Gem Lords Impersonation: 2 * "I Got This": 9 Source of Chapter Names * Prologue: Han Solo Trilogy Book 3 * Chapter 1: Star Wars Episode 4 * Chapter 2: Firefly * Chapter 3: Doctor Who * Chapter 4: Gargoyles * Chapter 5: Star Trek The Next Generation * Chapter 6: Star Trek Deep Space Nine * Chapter 7: A Song of Ice and Fire * Chapter 8: Road House * Chapter 9: Warhammer 40,000 * Chapter 10: Megadeth * Chapter 11: Who Goes There? Category:Campaigns Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Sorakos Category:Portals